


L'amicizia tra l'elfo e il nano

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nano cocciuto [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Brotp, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una microscopia scenetta in cui ho cercato di rendere l'amicizia tra Gimli e Legolas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:
> 
> Fandom: Il Signore degli Anelli
> 
> Personaggi: Legolas e Gimli
> 
> Prompt: Perché in fondo, io e te siamo uguali.

L’amicizia tra l’elfo e il nano

 

Gimli allungò le gambe, le sentiva formicolare e alzò il capo.

“Sei elfo nella lentezza di comprendonio amico mio. Quando lo capirai che i nani rendono nel combattimento ravvicinato e non nelle corse?” domandò. Si passò la mano nella barba vermiglia e una treccina tenuta ferma da un anello di fermo oscillò. 

Legolas appoggiò l’arco per terra e si voltò, le fiamme vermiglie si rifletterono nelle sue iridi azzurre.

“Sei tu che continui a sfidare le tue capacità, ma non c’è paragone con le caccie agli orchi che facevano un tempo. Potresti anche vincere la sfida di chi uccide più nemici” rispose. 

Il vento gli fece ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi intorno al viso niveo. 

Gimli ridacchiò e strinse con entrambe le mani il manico dell’ascia.

“In quella sfida vincerà il nano migliore” ribatté. Legolas gli tolse l’elmo dal capo e lo indossò, sorridendo.

“E ora cosa fai?” domandò Gimli, corrugando la fronte.

“Immagino come ci si debba sentire a essere il nano migliore” ribatté. 

Gimli gli tirò una pacca alla spalla, sorrise e piegò di lato il capo.

“Dentro di te dovresti già saperlo. Perché, in fondo, io e te siamo uguali” rispose.

 


	2. Amici per l'eternità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Double -drabble mancata].  
> Legolas è rimasto accanto a Gimli dopo le vicende dell'anello. Qui narro di quando lo ha portato con sé alle bianche sponde.  
> Scritta sulle note di questo video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RVS7QQ86a6A

Amici per l'eternità  
  


Legolas appoggiò il capo del vecchio nano sulle proprie gambe, afferrò i remi e iniziò a vogare. Gimli socchiuse gli occhi, ispessendo le rughe sul viso grigiastro.

“Resterai sempre al mio fianco?” domandò con voce roca. Legolas socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi azzurre gli brillarono.

“Sempre” rispose. Gimli si leccò le labbra secche, una ciocca di capelli ingrigiti gli finì sulla guancia.

“Anche se hai una risata orrida”. Aggiunse Legolas e Gimli ridacchiò.

“In fondo, l’ho fatto anche se hai sempre puzzato di capra”. Infierì Legolas. Gimli tossì un paio di volte, la lunga barba candida gli sbatte contro il petto.

“Peccato che tu non l’abbia mai voluta assaggiare la carne di capra” bisbigliò. Sentiva le tempie pulsare e una serie di fitte alla schiena.

“Sono vegetariano, lo sai” ribatté Legolas. Le onde sbattevano contro i bordi candidi della barca e un po’ di spuma finì sul becco della polena a forma di cigno.

“Dove porta questa barca?” domandò il nano. Legolas sorrise e la punta aguzza delle orecchie gli tremò.

“Ti conduco con me alle bianche sponde” sussurrò. Gimli congiunse le mani rugose.

“Allora è vero che saremo amici per l’eternità” bisbigliò. Strofinò la guancia contro la coscia sotto il ginocchio dell’elfo. Legolas abbassò lo sguardo e accentuò il sorriso.

“Così sembra” disse gentilmente. Gimli corrugò la fronte, nascondendo nelle pieghe della pelle una macchia nera.

“Dimmi, cosa ti ha spinto a rimanermi accanto?” chiese.

“Le treccine nella tua barba” mentì Legolas. Gimli sorrise e chiuse gli occhi, facendosi cullare dalle onde.

“Resterai sempre il solito” sussurrò. Sbadigliò, girò il capo e si addormentò.


End file.
